Deveraux Family
The Deveraux Family was a family of witches featured in Season One of . The family resided in the French Quarter of New Orleans and were a part of the French Quarter Coven. Family Members *'Brynne Deveraux:' Brynne was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline and first referenced in The Casket Girls when Sophie informed Hayley that it was her bloodline who put the curse on the Crescent werewolves. She was first mentioned by name in Long Way Back From Hell when Marcel admitted to Elijah and Hayley that Brynne, who was one of the names on the Devinette spell that was placed on Elijah's body, was the witch hired by Marcel to curse the Crescent werewolves. According to Marcel, he and Brynne had "hung out" a lot back in the 1990s, which suggested that they had been romantically and/or sexually involved with each other for a time. It was later revealed that Brynne was one of many female New Orleans witches who had been possessed by the dark magic-practicing witch Céleste Dubois over the centuries. Elijah reveals from a book of records that Brynne had drowned herself some 20 years beforehand. It's highly possible Brynne is an aunt or cousin of Sophie and Jane-Anne, given that she was living in 1991 when she cast the curse and how old the two were at the time, with Jane-Anne almost a teenager and Sophie about 2-3 years old. *'Stephanie Laveau:' Stephanie was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about her except her date of birth and death "May 28, 1914-August 7, 1990", which are seen on the Deveraux family tomb in Crescent City while Sabine/Céleste is giving her tour. It is possible, that she was Frederick's mother. *'Frederick Deveraux:' Fredrick was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about him except his date of birth and death "December 24, 1936 - June 12, 1999", which are seen on the Deveraux family tomb in Crescent City while Sabine/Céleste is giving her tour. It is possible, that he was Jane-Anne and Sophie's grandfather. *'Sebastien Deveraux:' Sebastien was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about him although his tombstone can be seen behind Sophie, when she performs the Harvest Ritual in Après Moi, Le Déluge. *'Phillipe Deveraux:' Phillipe was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about him although his tombstone can be seen behind Sophie, when she performs the Harvest Ritual in Après Moi, Le Déluge. *'Gabriela Deveraux:' Gabriela was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about her except that she died of natural causes, which is listed in the supernatural records in Long Way Back From Hell. *'Marcy Deveraux:' Marcy was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about her although her tombstone can be seen, when Davina resurrects Esther in Ashes to Ashes. *'Mathilde Deveraux:' Mathilde was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about her although her tombstone can be seen in Farewell to Storyville. *'Jean Deveraux:' Jean was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing is known, although Jean's tombstone can be seen in Farewell to Storyville. *'James Deveraux:' James was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about him although his tombstone can be seen in Farewell to Storyville. *'Susan Deveraux:' Susan was an ancestor of the Deveraux bloodline. Nothing much is known about her.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bcp9ugQFzid/?taken-by=julieplec *'Jane-Anne Deveraux:' Jane-Anne was a New Orleans witch and the older sister of Sophie Deveraux and was also the mother of Monique. She cast a spell to confirm whether Hayley Marshall was pregnant with Niklaus Mikaelson's child and also linked her to Sophie in an effort to use Hayley as leverage to convince Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson to help them fight back against Marcel Gerard, the self-proclaimed vampire king of New Orleans. She was killed by Marcel in episode The Originals after he slit her throat in retribution for allowing her daughter to be killed in the same fashion during the Harvest ritual. *'Sophie Deveraux:' She was a witch, a former antagonist, and a former main character of . Eight months before the start of the series, she watched her niece, Monique, die in the Harvest ritual, a sacrificial ritual performed every three-hundred years by the witches in New Orleans]to strengthen their magical connection to their Ancestors, from whom they draw their power. After Monique's death, she became more serious and less of a party girl, and turned her focus to obsessively working to find and sacrifice the only surviving Harvest Witch, Davina Claire in order to complete the Harvest and bring her niece (and the other two Harvest girls) back from the dead. Sophie made it clear that she would do whatever it took to reach her goal, which made her a dangerous enemy to anyone intent to prevent the Harvest from being completed and the witches of New Orleans gaining increased power. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sophie, after gaining the power needed to become an Elder and complete the ritual, attempted to perform the last step, called the Reaping. Unbeknownst to Sophie, Céleste Dubois had performed her own spell to hijack the power of the Harvest in order to bring back three powerful, formerly-deceased witches in the place of the Harvest girls. Ironically, Sophie was killed by her newly-resurrected niece Monique in Crescent City, after it was revealed she had been brainwashed by the Ancestors while she was in limbo. When Monique killed Sophie, she told her that she had done it because she didn't have enough faith in the Ancestors and the ancestral magic that they practice. *'Monique Deveraux:' She is the daughter of Jane-Anne and the niece of Sophie. She was born to Jane-Anne as a result of a teenage pregnancy. She grew up aware of her witch legacy and was best friends with fellow Harvest girl Davina up until her death. Jane-Anne had prepared her daughter for the Harvest, and was thrilled and honored when Monique was chosen to be a Harvest girl. Monique finally came back to life after Papa Tunde was willingly sacrificed, and it was revealed that she had spent a lot of time with the Ancestors while she was dead, who brainwashed her into becoming a devout and militant New Orleans witch. The day that she was resurrected, she ultimately killed her aunt Sophie, presumably after being ordered to do so by the Ancestors, because Sophie didn't have faith in the power of the Harvest. She seemingly had no remorse after committing this murder, and only referenced her aunt's death twice afterward; once when she informed Elijah that Sophie had died "as a casualty of war;" and again when Monique remarked that Davina was unworthy of being a Harvest girl because Davina hadn't sacrificed as much as she had after losing her mother and her aunt. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique was killed by Marcel, who threw the Devil's Star at her. Once the cursed "shuriken" was embedded in her abdomen, the curse caused her to develop one thousand cuts on her body, which quickly resulted in her bleeding to death. Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | |GA|GA= Gabriela Deveraux †| |MA|MA=Marcy Deveraux †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |BD|BD=Brynne Deveraux †| |FD|FD=Frederick Deveraux †| |SL|SL=Stephanie Laveau †|}} ;height:10em; width:3em|UM|UM=Unnamed Mother †|v|UF|UF=Unnamed Father †|}} ;height:10em; width:3em|SD|SD= Sophie Deveraux †| |JD|JD= Jane-Anne Deveraux †|v|UF|UF=Unnamed Father}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |MD|MD= Monique Deveraux †| | | | | | | |}} :Note: Free floating members of the family have yet to be identified as to how they are connected within the family tree, but they have been confirmed to be from the Deveraux Family. Trivia *Monique Deveraux was killed by Agnes during the first attempt to complete The Harvest. **In Crescent City, Monique was resurrected, and within the same day she used her magic to execute Sophie for her lack of faith. *Jane-Anne was killed by Marcel for using magic in the French Quarter. **Monique was also killed by him over a year later, which broke one of his cardinal rules against hurting/killing children. He likely wouldn't have resorted to killing Monique, had she not also been attempting to kill the newborn Hope Mikaelson. ** The Deveraux Sisters were both murdered on the city streets with both knowing their killers. *Sophie was in a sexual relationship with Marcel eight months before the Mikaelson Family came to town. Judging by comments made by Marcel, Sophie was not the first Deveraux witch with whom he had hooked up; he also alluded to hooking up with Brynne Deveraux back in the 1990s. *Monique and her mother, Jane-Anne, both died the same way, their throats were cut. Marcel chose to kill Jane-Anne in that way on purpose, in retribution for allowing her daughter to be sacrificed in the Harvest. *Sophie told Hayley that it was her bloodline who cast the Crescent Curse on the Crescent wolves, which forced them to be stuck in their wolf form at all times, save for the full moon, when they returned to their human form for the duration. It was later revealed that it was Céleste Dubois, who was possessing Brynne Deveraux's body at the time, who cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack, which suggests that Sophie had no knowledge of her relative being inhabited by another witch. It is possible that Sophie also had no idea that Céleste was also inhabiting her friend and fellow New Orleans witch, Sabine Laurent. *Sophie completed the Harvest in Après Moi, Le Déluge, in the hopes of resurrecting Monique, (and, by proxy, the three other Harvest girls), but her attempts to resurrect the girls during the Reaping failed, because Céleste, while possessing Sabine, performed a spell at the same time that allowed her to take the Harvest's power and use it to resurrect three powerful, deceased witches to help her in her scheme to destroy the Mikaelson family. *Many of the Deveraux witches seem to have special talents in addition to their powerful magical abilities; Sophie revealed she has an ability to sense when a woman is pregnant, which she used to determine that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child, while Monique demonstrated the ability to tell if someone is lying or being genuine. Gallery Sophie Devereaux TO 1x01.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-10h17m48s125.png free-people-tassel-printed-scarf-gallery.jpg|Sophie Deveraux The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg Jane-Sophie.jpg Malaya+Rivera+Drew+Vampire+Diaries+Season+hWLYK_EQdwHl.jpg Malaya+Rivera+Drew+Vampire+Diaries+Season+II5UhCnwuvfl.jpg Sophie-Deveraux-the-originals.jpg Monique TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie TO 1x06.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique6.jpg sophie2.jpg|Sophie sophie Deveraux.jpg|Sophie sophie7fam.png TO1x11SebastienDeverauxTombstone.PNG TO1x13FrederickDeverauxTombstone.JPG TO2x22MarcyDeverauxTombstone.PNG|Marcy Deveraux's Tombstone TO1x16MathildeDeverauxTombstone.PNG Originals111-1991.jpg TheOriginals116-0416.jpg References See also Category:Families Category:Deveraux Family